Sonic: Mega Drive (TV series)
Sonic: Mega Drive 'is an American animated television series based on the ''Sonic the Hedgehog video game series by Sega, as well as Archie Comics-published comic book special. It is produced by Sega of America and JeremyWorks Studios and it was premiere on JeremyNow! in February 8, 2019. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Sypnosis The nefarious Dr. Eggman is trying to build a new engine of destruction: the MEGADRIVE, and it’s up to Sonic and his whole crew to stop the mad doctor and save the day. Characters Main * '''Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a 15-year-old blue hedgehog with super speed. Sonic has good intentions and is heroic, but can be shortsighted of others' feelings and impatient. * Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Collin Dean) - a 12-year-old two-tailed yellow fox who is Sonic's sidekick/best friend. * Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Chris Pratt) - a 16-year-old red echidna. * Amy Rose (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a 14-year-old pink female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic. Recurring * Rouge the Bat (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a female bat who has a weakness for jewels, like the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, which she always obsesses about, also possessing both super-level kicking power and flight. * Chaotix - a band of detectives-for-hire who commonly get into trouble due to their incompetence, although is mainly thanks to Vector, Ray and Charmy, with Espio, Mighty and Julie-Su being the less incompetent members. ** Vector the Crocodile (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - a crocodile who is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, being large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, always ready to take jobs that pay good money. ** Espio the Chameleon (voiced by Troy Baker) - a chameleon who mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, being a calm, soft-spoken, serious and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team. ** Mighty the Armadillo (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a black armadillo with a red shell. ** Ray the Flying Squirrel (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a yellow flying squirrel. ** Julie-Su the Echidna (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a pink-lavender female echidna. ** Charmy Bee (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - an extremely hyperactive honeybee with a big heart, being the youngest member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee-brained, loud and immature, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency. * Mina Mongoose (voiced by Tara Strong) - a yellow purple-haired female mongoose and a famous singer. * Honey the Cat (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a yellow-orange black-haired female cat. * Cream the Rabbit (also voiced by Tara Strong) - an 11-year-old female rabbit, being very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. ** Cheese the Chao (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - a chao who Cream keeps as a pet and often used as a method of attack by her. Villains * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by Mike Pollock) - a mad scientist and de facto the antagonist of the series. * Eggette Robotnik (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Dr. Eggman's daughter, who is shown to be is more competent, smarter and less conceited than her father. * Metal Sonic (voiced by Corey Burton) - a robot created by Dr. Eggman, being a cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good. * Fang the Sniper (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ** Bean the Dynamite (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ** Bark the Polar Bear (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Regina Ferrum the Iron Queen (voiced by Jennifer Aniston (in style of Sarah Gardner from Storks)) - an Overlander who worked alongside the Iron King in the Dragon Kingdom. * Jun Kun the Iron King (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a Mobian Ox who works alongside the Iron Queen, an Overlander sorceress. Episodes See List of Sonic: Mega Drive episodes Characters designs Coming soon! Theme song See Mania. Production In late November 2015, it was reported that JeremyWorks, best know for ''Jeremy Universal'', and Sega are working on upcoming film and TV series based on the games, such as Space Channel 5, Samba de Amigo, Nights into Dreams, and Super Monkey Ball, and Sonic the Hedgehog ''was one of them. It was announced that JeremyWorks was developing an animated series based on ''Sonic the Hedgehog, with the official announcement occurring at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con. Coming soon! Animation The animation for the show is the same as animated cutscenes for Sonic Mania, as well as Sonic Mania Adventures, which animated by Tyson Hesse, one of the artists of the Archie Comics Sonic comic book series. Trivia * The series events are held in a different continuity, mixing elements from the games and the comics' universes from both Pre and Post-Super Genesis Wave. * The series' animation is take place in Classic Sonic's world. * The characters' designs are a mix between the classic, Sonic Mania Adventures, and Sonic: Mega Drive designs. * This have some Archie characters in it as well. * Eggette is based on the flipped sprite of Dr. Eggman from the Spider Boss of Flying Battery Act 2 from Sonic Mania, which fans mistakenly saw it as new character, leading to the creation of it. Easter eggs/cameos Coming soon!Category:TV shows